Fences are commonly used to delineate borders between homes or lots. There are many types of fences and fencing materials that are used in residential fencing, such as chain link, wood, vinyl, rock, stone, brick, and concrete.
Chain link fences are considered by many to be aesthetically unattractive and easily damaged. Furthermore, damaged chain link is difficult to fix or replace since either the entire length of chain link fabric must be replaced, or the damaged area must be removed and a new section knitted into the existing undamaged fence. In either case, the repair is not easily accomplished and often results in a less attractive fence.
Many consider wood fences to be more attractive than chain link. However, wood can quickly deteriorate from exposure to the weather. Consequently, wood fences can be high maintenance and must be painted or oiled in order to retain aesthetically pleasing attributes.
Vinyl fences are preferred by some, and can require less maintenance than wood fences. However, vinyl fencing is relatively brittle and weak, and therefore can be easily damaged. Additionally, damaged vinyl fencing is not easily repaired or replaced, and often requires removal and replacement of fence posts to repair even a single slat.
Rock, stone and brick fences can be attractive, long lasting, low maintenance, and can have high strength. However, masonry products are expensive when compared to other fencing materials. Additionally, such fences are not easily repaired when damaged.
Some fences are made of concrete that has been molded and shaped to look like rock or stone fences. Concrete fences and walls are difficult and costly to install. Additionally, concrete fences can be expensive and difficult to repair or replace.
Molded fences have been made from polymeric materials that simulate other fencing materials such as rock or stone. Such molded fencing, however, has problems with warping due to thermal differentials on opposite sides of the fence. In addition, such molded fencing often uses complicated molding processes to achieve sand and/or color on the surface of the fence, which can be easily marred, leaving an unattractive surface that is difficult to repair or replace.